


luck and other things

by froggyfrosta



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Post-Canon, eh this will do for now, frosta deserves more content, frosta has anxiety, i can't really write but this will do, this is just me self projecting ngl, what do i fucking tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28391526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfrosta/pseuds/froggyfrosta
Summary: "I’ve suffered too — maybe not as much as the others — and that doesn’t mean I get to be called lucky.”
Relationships: Frosta & Glimmer (She-Ra), Frosta (She-Ra) & Everyone
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	luck and other things

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first fic ! i'm not too confident in my writing but i'm trying to practice more :] kudos and comments would be appreciated <3 also follow me on my twitter i do a lot of shit on there @froggycay

Frosta felt cold. It wasn’t a rare feeling, of course, being the ruler of the Kingdom of Snows and possessing the magic of the Fractal Flake meant that wherever she went, she had that lingering sense of cold with her at all times. She had learnt to live with it, but today was one of those days where Frosta wished she hadn’t been born to inherit her mother’s powers. It was a rare asset, but Frosta was one of the few Princesses whose powers responded to her emotions; another reason why the palace staff used to whisper on how she was so much like her mother. Her joints would go stiff as frost and ice built on them out of anger and envy that palace staff remembered more of her parents than she ever did. And these powers of hers could be either be very helpful or detrimentally annoying. And of course, on a day where Frosta had to attend a party full of people and noises and everything Frosta wanted so desperately to avoid, her runestone decided she deserved to feel awful. She could just excuse her absence by saying she was sick, but she would probably feel worse carrying her own guilt. Princess Mermista’s kingdom had finally been rebuilt after the destruction of the Horde two years ago and it only felt right for it to be celebrated by a party — Mermista had called it a ball to make it sound more elegant, but everyone knew better. The Princess had worked so hard for this, and as much as Frosta would’ve preferred staying home, Mermista deserved this.

_Not that she would even know you didn’t attend._

And with that all-too-familiar chill burrowed in her chest, Frosta started the new day. 

She stood up, wrapping her thick blankets around her in a hasty attempt to keep warm as she trudged to her bathroom. Frosta rubbed her eyes as she stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was almost 16 now, and she had finally escaped the baby face that always let the other princesses pick on her for being the youngest. Some part of her wished she had maintained her baby face for a little longer, because now that she was older, more mature, more people started saying how much she looked and acted like her mother. Frosta assumed this was supposed to be a complement; a way of saying that she was now more suitable for the throne now that she was more like her mother, perhaps? 

_Isn’t that really backhanded though?_

She shook her head. They all meant well, she knew that. Maybe it was just her own bitterness knowing that her parents weren’t here to see how much she had grown. She missed the soft smiles and the hugs and the “I can’t believe you’re growing up so fast.” If she couldn't have at least that, then she could at least take the half-empty “You look so much like her” comments. Anything to remember that she was still her parents’ daughter.

—

She couldn’t move her right hand by the time she arrived in Salineas. Her wrist joint was painfully cold and every time she tried to twist it, shocks of pain would travel up her arm. This wasn’t the first time her anxiety had sent her powers into a frenzy, freezing up parts of her body as if it would save her from the nonexistent threat. She hoped once she reached the palace and found her friends, her anxiety would calm the fuck down and leave her alone for once.

She ran ahead of her escort, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips. Maybe coming here wasn’t too bad of an idea. It wasn’t like this was going to be as formal as her disastrous Princess Prom; she could just sit and mingle with her friends. It wasn’t going to be a big deal. Right?

_Yea, until you freeze a part of the floor and prove that you’re still a little kid who can’t control her powers._

Frosta fiddled with a jewel embroidered onto her dress as she glanced around the room. Panic built up in her chest as she finally noticed the sheer amount of people here, and her being a Princess always meant most of those eyes would be one her at one point at this party. She shuddered. She hated people staring at her. Out of admiration, it was fine, but when it was out of curiosity it irked her. What were they thinking of her? Were they just like any other person who thought of her as that one kid from the rebellion? 

Before she could lose herself in her tiring thoughts, she felt herself getting pulled backwards by two arms. She nearly thrust her arm backwards in a desperate elbow strike until the mystery person started talking.

“Heya, kiddo! You’ve gotten so tall since the last time I saw you!” Scorpia said excitedly, pulling Frosta into a hug. Frosta laughed meekly, still shaken by the sudden encounter with the Princess.

“Thank you, Scorpia,” Frosta replied, smiling. “And, hi, Perfuma. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen both of you.”

_Damn girl you sound dry as fuck._

“Have you seen the others?” Perfuma asked cheerfully, stepping aside from the entryway to let others in. Frosta shook her head as she felt her right hand relax, the ice melting away and soaking a section of her dress.

“Well, let’s go find them! What are you waiting for?”

—

Frosta sipped her punch as she watched the other Princesses talk. On other days she would have talked amongst them, and probably making the most noise. But she felt like if she tried to talk today, she would just be a nervous blubbering wreck. And she didn’t particularly want anybody noticing that the Princess was a little… off today. She wasn’t about to make everything about herself just because she didn’t feel well today. And so, Frosta continued to drink her punch.

Until Mermista started ranting about her dad.

“I mean I thought that he would care enough about his old kingdom to come and actually fucking talk to me but I guess not,” she said bitterly. “I mean I’m not really surprised but I’m disappointed.”

Frosta laughed quietly into her punch. “No offense but your dad is really shitty.”

“Did the kid just swear?” Frosta heard someone say lightheartedly. 

Mermista scoffed, looking at Frosta with an amused expression. “You’re actually not wrong for once. Surprised you can recognize a shitty parent when your parents—”

“And what would you know about having shitty parents?” Catra said with a laugh. She had a rare smile on her face, but to Frosta, it just felt like another snarky remark filled with belittlement. Frosta felt her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her shoes. “Bet your parents treated you like their little precious princess. You’re lucky you never had to face awful parents.”

Everyone went silent. 

Frosta felt patches of ice develop on her arms.

“I’m… lucky? Okay, I’m sorry you guys had to deal with whatever your parental figures did but you really can’t say that I’m lucky. Sure,” Frosta continued, even though she felt her voice wavering, “my parents were great. But maybe you’ve realized that I had to take over the throne when I was eight after my parents were killed. But since they were so great it makes me lucky, right?” 

Catra pursed her lips together. Frosta knew it wasn’t her intent to upset her, but she couldn’t just sit awkwardly, feeling her chest tighten and her breath shorten. She needed to say something. 

_Or you could’ve just sat and not said anything. Now look at what you’ve done._

Frosta stood up a little too quickly, her glass falling out of her hand and onto the floor with a loud crash. Glass went flying everywhere and before it all settled, Frosta was gone.

“You’re so stupid, aren’t you, Frosta?” she murmured to herself as she continued walking, not bothering to look behind her and see if anyone cared enough to chase after her. “The one promise you made was to not make a big deal out of yourself and of course you had to do just that.”

Servants looked at her awkwardly, eyes darting between each other in worry and confusion. The eyes motivated her to pick up the pace, and before she knew it, she was at the docks where she had arrived a few hours ago. It was quiet, with only a few people milling around in the background. Frosta sighed and sat down at the edge of the dock, only slightly worried that she was probably getting her dress dirty. 

She formed a few balls of ice in her hands and hurled them at the sea, watching the blue water ripple towards her. Every time she heard the loud plunk her muscles began to tense.

_Plunk_

_“I’m worried about how Princess Frosta is going to rule over us in the future. She seems to be nothing like her mother.”_

_Plunk_

_“Hand over your daughter or she’ll take over the kingdom in your blood.”_

_Plunk_

_“It’s her fault her parents are dead, I’m sure—”_

The sound of ice crashing down onto ice brought Frosta back into reality. She gazed at the calm waters, and the patches of ice she had created on it with her overflowing anger. And as she let another ice ball form in her palm someone sat down next to her. She didn’t need to look twice to know it was Glimmer. When they were younger, she could tell it was Glimmer because of the excitable energy practically radiating around her, but now there was more of a mature energy around her, filled with poise and elegance. Just like her mother.

“You know Catra didn’t mean it, right?” the queen of Brightmoon started cautiously. Frosta let out a low hum of acknowledgement. 

“I know,” Frosta murmured quietly. “I just find it annoying whenever people forget everything I’ve gone through and think my struggles are nonexistent because I put on this stupid cheerful front. Even during the war I tried so hard to still appear like a child,” Frosta let out a dry laugh, as if she was embarrassed by the fact she had put on a front. “I had already lost so much of my childhood when I took over the kingdom and I knew for a fact it was officially over when the war started. I guess I just refused to acknowledge it because I was in denial that I would never get to be normal. I’ve suffered too — maybe not as much as the others — and that doesn’t mean I get to be called lucky.”

Frosta took another deep breath as Glimmer nodded, an understanding gleam in her eyes.

“I just want my struggles to be acknowledged for once.”

“I get what you mean,” Glimmer said. “When my mom died, most people dismissed my grief as if I wasn’t affected at all. Actually, they all blamed me and I just wanted people to see I was hurting too.”

The queen turned towards Frosta, a soft smile on her face.

“You ready to go back?”

“Maybe later. You can go ahead, I’ll go back in a few,” Frosta responded meekly

Glimmer gazed at her worriedly but nodded. And with a cloud of sparkles and light, Glimmer was gone. 

Frosta still felt that uncomfortable chill in her chest, but less so and she felt a little bit at ease. Her life overall definitely wasn’t lucky, but in the moment, with the breeze in her air and a group of people who loved her unconditionally just a few minutes away, maybe luck was on her side for once.


End file.
